dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Si Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이시영 / Lee Si Young (Yi Shi Yeong) *'Nombre real:' 이은래 / Lee Eun Rae *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Boxeadora, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongwon County, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 52.4 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo del zodiaco:' Aries *'Familia: '''Esposo (Jo Seung Hyun) e hijo. *'Agencia:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment Dramas *Sweet Home (Netflix, 2020) *Liver or Die (KBS2, 2019) *Risky Romance (MBC, 2018) *Lookout (MBC, 2017) *My Beautiful Bride (OCN, 2015) *Sensible Love (tvN, 2014) *Golden Cross (KBS2,2014) *Wild Romance (KBS,2012) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *What Do You Really Want? (MBC, 2010) *Playful Kiss (MBC,2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Hateful But Once Again (KBS2, 2009) ''cameo *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *The Kingdom of The Winds (KBS2, 2008) Películas *Sister (2018) *The Divine Move (2014) *Killer Toon (2013) *How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) *Couples (2011) *Meet the In-Laws (2011) *Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil (2011) voz de Caperucita Roja *Sooni, Where are You? (2010) *Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) Temas para Películas *''빛나라 우리 사랑아'' tema para Couples (2011) *''As Time Goes'' tema para Meet the In-Laws (2011) *''Just Love'' Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) *''Hero'' Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) Programas de TV * (KBS) Sooro's Rovers (2019) * (SBS) Running Man (2018) Ep.429-431 * (KBS2) Happy Together 4 (2018, Ep.11) * (MBC) Guys Who Cross Borders "선을 넘는 녀석들" (2018) (Episodio 1 - presente) * (NAVER) Living Projects (2017) * (JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner Together (2017) Episodio 18 * (SBS) Baek Jong-won's Three Great kings (2016) Episodios (62 - Presente) * (KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block (2016) Episodios 171-174 (Tiro con Arco) * (JTBC) Knowing Bros (2016) Episodio 45 * (MBC) Real Men (2016) *(SBS) Running Man (2013) *(MBC) Music&Lyrics (2012) junto a Jay Park *(MBC) We Got Married (2009) Esposo Jun Jin Anuncios *'2017:' 케이블TVCable TV *'2017:' Grand Passage *'2017: '''Kellogg's Special ''K (Special K Nutrifit) *'2017: '''Bandi Cosmetics *'2017: Revista InStyle *'2017: '''SK-II: Face The Wild *'2017: Revista W Korea (Nike Women's Revolution) *'2017: '''Korean Association of Realtors (한방) *'2017: Body Friend Home *'2017: 'PalDo Food & Yum "식혜 (sikhye)" *'2016: '''Lotte High-Mart *'2016: 'Nexon *'2013: LECAF (ropa) *'2012:' Bossam *'2011:' Dr.You Energy Bar *'2011:' Reebok *'2011: '''Sansachun *'2010: Benetton Green Ride Campaign in High Cut *'''2010: The Bodyguard *'2009: '''California Beach *'2009: Clamué *'2009: '''Korea Investment & Securities "BanKIS" *'2009: 'Nepa Vídeos Musicales *Huh Gak "Always" (2010) *Beige "Jijiri" (2009) *Jun Jin "Hey Ya!" (2009) Premios *'2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for Mid-Length Drama (Female) (Liver or Die) * '''2016 Asia Artist Awards: Best Choice Award * 2016 MBC Entertainment Awards: 'Rookie Award for Variety (Real Men) * '''2010 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio - Actriz Revelación (Birth of a Rich Man) Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Dongduk (Diseño) *'Aficiones:' Maquetas de plástico, Figuras Gundam, serie animada Gundam y armar rompecabezas *'Debut:' 2008 * En el drama Playful Kiss, se pudo notar que es zurda. *Tiene parecido a Moon Ga Young, con quien actuó en la película Killer Toon. *Tuvo una relación con el actor/cantante y modelo Jun Jin. Sin embargo, se separaron después de una relación de 6 meses. *En Junio de 2010 fue hospitalizada por una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir Pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave. *Lee Si Young también es una campeona boxeadora de nivel amateur femenino. *El 17 de marzo de 2011, Lee Si Young ganó su tercer título de campeón amateur en el "séptimo Campeonato Nacional de Boxeo Amateur", celebrado en Andong, Corea del Sur en la categoría 48kg. *Lee Si Young también ha ganado la categoría de peso de 50 kg en el "9th KBI National Lifestyle Athletics Boxing Championships" en diciembre de 2010 y 47th "Seoul Amateur Boxing Match" el 17 de febrero de 2011. *El 7 de julio de 2012 Lee Si Young ganó la división de 48 kilos en el torneo de Seúl Boxing Prematch/42nd Amateur Boxing Federation. *Se dice que se retiro del boxeo debido a una dislocación crónica en el hombro, tuvo una lesión en su hombro en las Nacionales de 2013, debido a esto no pudo participar de las Nacionales de 2014. (ver noticia)http://www.soompi.com/es/2015/09/23/la-actriz-lee-si-young-se-retira-del-boxeo/ *El 28 de septiembre de 2016 su agencia confirmó que la actriz actualmente se encuentra en una relación con un hombre de negocios en el mundo de los restaurantes. *En 2016 se difundió una noticia sobre un supuesto vídeo sexual de la artista,se comprobó la inexistencia del mismo,los reporteros fueron demandados por difamación y calumnia. *El 13 de julio de 2017 dio a conocer a través de una publicación en su cuenta de Instagram que está embarazada, además de su próxima boda con el padre de su hijo. *Su boda fue anunciada para el 30 de Septiembre del 2017. *Las personas invitadas a la boda fueron familiares y amigos, entre ellos se encontraban Jun Hyun Moo quien fue el presentador en la ceremonia y se aseguró de que fuese alegre y cómoda. El actor Jung Bo Suk participó como el oficiante mientras que Gummy, Huh Gak y DJ DOC cantaron en la boda. *Su agencia Huayi Brothers reveló la noticia que Lee Si Young, "En la tarde del 7 de enero, Lee Si Young dio a luz a un bebé sano en un hospital de Seúl" *La agencia comentó: "Tanto la madre como el recién nacido están en buenas condiciones y actualmente descansan mientras reciben bendiciones y mensajes de felicitación de familiares y amigos. Lee Si Young está radiante de alegría al dar la bienvenida a su primer hijo en la familia". Enlaces *Perfil (H.Brothers) * Perfil (Daum) * Instagram *Hancinema Galería S012 (1).jpg s013.jpg Lee Si Young1.jpg Lee Si Young2.jpg Lee Si Young3.jpg Lee Si Young4.jpg Lee Si Young5.jpg Lee Si Young6.jpg Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KDeportista